


Thought and Stars

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Sonic visits Shadows home for the first time, and is surprised by Shadows minimalistic lifestyle.





	Thought and Stars

Given the keycard to Shadows home was a sign of trust, something he didn't think he's be given till another year into the relationship. Compared to how long it took for Shadow to trust him upon their first meeting this was unpresidented. Entering the expensively stylish hotel he was left awed at the delicate detailed decor carved into the marble aided by the classical furniture hinting at the buildings history. He knew Shadow had money, but riches? Guess working for G.U.N had its perks, entering the elevator he was met with a suit clad mobian welcoming him in. When asked for a number he stared confused, asked once again he noticed the mobians uniform and nametag, in realization of the mobians disposition he responded to which the employee pressed the floor number. He waved bye to the uniformed mobian whisk exiting, traversing the hall he checked the plates eventually reaching his destination. Retrieving the card then scanning it, the door unlocked. Entering his expectations for what Shadows home looked shattered when compared to reality. 

 

 

An classy kitchen to his left and glass staircase to his right it all left him amazed it wasn't till he looked beyond the two that he became breathless. Walking between, the wooden floorboard groaned as he advanced towards the ceiling to floor windows build as the back wall. The level the room was on had a beautiful sight, rooftops and distant water shined in the suns highlights. The sky was painted in pastels as was the white clouds passing through, it was truly a sight to behold. Looking down he saw the 50 floors below vaguely making out the ground and its inhabitants. Something white caught his eye, turning he saw a plush mattress on the floor and pushed against the window. White pillows and fluffy covers adorned its equally blank pallet, checking out more of the room he noticed books stacked high next to mattress. A laptop sat on the floor plugged in as was a gym bag and Bluetooth speaker other than that nothing. The room was completely bare, the walls remained blank as did the kitchen upon peeking inside. The bag had nothing but extra gloves and socks with the occasional book and flashlight. Going upstairs he checked the bathroom it too remained bare a tooth brush sat upon the counter as did a towel and quill comb. 

 

 

Returning the the main room he sat on the unmade mattress. Lost in thought he questioned Shadows minimalistic lifestyle and why he had next to nothing when it came to personal items or anything to make the place feel more homely. Nothing to comfort or motivate, he chuckled at his previous beliefs that Shadows personal life would help discover more about his mysterious boyfriend. Yet all it did was add more question as thus pushing his mysterious qualities. Signing he turned to the window lying witness to the sun setting over the glittering horizon. Minutes passed as he watched the serene image slowly dissapearing then watched as stars came about it was a beautiful sight to behold and left him questioning his lovers thoughts when he's  here alone with only his thoughts and the sky.


End file.
